ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Yomiyama Makoto
Yomiyama Makoto is Zane Julien's name in Another (anime), though it's never revealed in both Another (anime) and Ninjago (TV series). He wears a white eyepatch on his left eye, since in the episode "Day of the Great Devourer", half of his left face was ripped off. He bears sameness with Mei Misaki. He leaves Ninjago and moves to Yomiyama, Japan, in attempt to meet his fiance, Nicholas "Cole" Turner (Kouichi "Cole" Misaki in Another (anime)). He usually nicknamed as "Yomi-san", although he is a boy (probably due the fact that his PotC name is Elizabeth "Zane" Julien Swann), but sometimes Makoto-san or Yomiyama-kun. Personality Like in Ninjago (TV series), Yomiyama is a weird and mysterious one, but he shares some of Misaki's personality, such as stand in the rain and look up the sky or didn't dislike dolls that Misaki's adoptive mother, Kirika, had. He also possesses a sixth sense. His left eye has an abillity to see what the others not such as who's the dead one in the class 3-3. He used to have phobia with fruits and vegetables that are alive, but he tries to deal with it. He currently studies in Yomiyama North High school along with his fellow ninja. He's in class 3-2, before he moved to class 3-3. He also work as a waiter in a family cafe, Nioga, who's owned by his own master, Sensei Machizawa Wu. Family *'Dr. Julien Swann/Ayanokoji Yomiyama': Yomiyama's father, who deceased long time ago. He's an inventor, who was also a student of class 3-3 in Yomiyama North High School in 1972. *'Amber Hill/Hirru-Sensei': Yomiyama's mother. She's a homeroom teacher of class 3-5 in Yomiyama North High School. Appearence He, like in Ninjago (TV series), has a blonde high-top hair and thin eyebrows. The different between the both series is in Another (anime), he has robotic eye on his left eye, resulting why he always seen use an eyepatch on his left eye. This is because he moved to Yomiyama Town after the event in "Day of the Great Devourer". The rest of his ripped face was repaired by Mrs. Amber Hill, but letting his left robotic eye visible, saying that will "see what the others not". Yomiyama usually use the Yomi North summer uniform, who, in instead, is black with a white trousers. His winter uniform is a white version of the school's male winter uniform. His casual outfit was infact his wetsuit that also appeared in LEGO Battle: Ninjago. Sometimes, he wears his casual outfit that also the casual one he wore in episode "The Royal Blacksmiths". His working uniform is a white apron, black shirt, and white trousers. Relationship/Friendship 'Nicholas "Cole" Turner/Kouichi "Cole" Misaki' In Ninjago (TV series), they never shown to have a relationship. They only shown together in the series. But in Another (anime), they often seen together and have crush to each other, but they never reveal it even until the series end. When Cole greet him when he labeled as the "non-existen", along with Misaki and Sakakibara, Zane only give him a slight smile, much to Cole's blush, only to make him confiuse. 'Jay Walker/Aizawa Ai' Jay and Zane sometimes seen together in both Ninjago (TV series) and Another (anime). This because both of them are nominated as "Yomi Ninjago Girls" along with Nya. However, Jay likes to teas him due his relationship with Cole. 'Kai Sparrow/Tetsuya Kai' This only appear breafly when he and Kai eat ice cream together in Nioga, much to Cole and Jay's jealousy. 'Nya/Tetsuya Yamada' Because he, Jay, and Nya are "Yomi Ninjago Girls", they often hang out together. However, Nya once said that Zane is handsome in his casual outfit (who was actually his wetsuit), much to Jay's jealousy. 'Mei Misaki' He also has a crush to Misaki. However, he start to forget her when he enter class 3-3, knowing she's a "non-existen" in the class. Trivia *His surname ,"Yomiyama", is the name of the town he live currently, although his mother said his name was state to a deceased popular student in his school, Yomiyama Misaki. *Also, his firstname,"Makoto", is the name of his classmate, Makoto Oouji. But Jay said that his name is actually picked up from two character from his favourite comic in Japan, Hohoemi Dormitory, named as Makoto Majima and Makoto Tachibana. *He has a same name with his father, both named as "Yomiyama". The different is only the name placed for. Zane's Yomiyama is his surname while his father's is firstname. *He called Misaki's adoptive mother "Rika", same as the way Cole calls her. *Since his mother never with him while in Yomiyama City, he lives with Sensei Wu in his cafe, Nioga. *He is the second popular in his school after his mother. *He, along with fellow ninja, appear like their appearence in Ninjago (TV series). However, sometimes they appeared as a normal human. *In his normal human form, his eye color is light blue. *Sometimes, he's seen wearing his ninja suit, either normal, DX, kendo, or ZX. *In two last episode of the Another (anime) series, in the mansion battle, when Misaki is attacked by Takako, He, along with Cole, use the NRG mode to save both Sakakibara and Misaki. *Even though he has his own Japanese name, his classmate, either from class 3-2 or class 3-3, sometimes calls him "Zane". Category:Ninjas Category:Characters Category:Heroes